The child of All Spark
by MovieGal007
Summary: What happens when the only being who can restore life to Cybertron is a human ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Just my character I created but nothing else. Hasbro owns all the cool stuff. **

THE CHILD OF ALL SPARK

"Why is everything so fuzzy?" Sarah wondered as she rolled over on her bed. Her eyes began to focus and the white canopy high over her head was not the bed she knew. Still sleepy she sat up and the blankets covering her body fell off. Her body was topless and wrapped with bandages. Her legs wear bare with bandages here and there. She touched her forehead and gently fingered the bandage wrapped there.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and tried to remember. Where was she? Where were her clothes? She felt no pain but it was obvious she had been injured. There was a constant warm hum she could hear. Almost like a pulse. Glancing around she saw a large window. But the sight of darkness and stars was something she didn't understand. She walked to the vast window and placed her hand on the thick glass. Was she really in space?

A swoosh of air suddenly blew through the room followed by heavy clanks, no footsteps Sarah mentally corrected herself turning towards the sound. Coming into the room stood a 15 foot yellow and black robot. His blue optic looked so strange. He whistled softly toward her and kneeled a few feet from her stretching out his hand. Like one coaxing a frightened animal.

Blue optics stole into blue eyes and Sarah's mind finally woke up.

She screamed!

It stood up wiring and click furiously as she backed away from him. The robot held his hands in a sign that he meant her no harm.

Sarah screamed again backing into the far corner of the room. She remembered now! The monsters or Aliens or whatever. They had taken her! They had hurt her! "Go away! Go away!" She screamed terrified.

The robot whistled something that sounded a lot like an apology before vanishing back out the door he had come.

Sarah sank to her knees and cried.

…..

Bumblebee remained just outside her door listening to the poor human sobbing. Every sound she made wretched his spark. This had been a mistake. Optimus should never have taken her from earth.

But he had no choice. Earth would not have survived a battle between Autobots and Deceptions had it occurred there. The girl was lucky Optimus had been the one to find her first. Well almost found her first. Ravage had done some damage to her but nothing Ratchet could not repair.

After all they had all been waiting so long to find a child of all spark. Bumblebee vented air through his systems, a motion that sounded a lot like sighing. He had better go report.

"What do you mean she tossed you out?" Ironhide inquired. "You're a lot bigger than she is Bee."

"_I didn't want to upset her more then she already was."_ He clicked back.

"What do we do now Optimus?" Ratchet asked. He watched his leader closely. Optimus had sent Bee because out of all of them on the ship he was the least threatening looking and the smallest.

"Ratchet when do you surmise was the last time the All spark child ate?" He asked.

Ratchet shrugged, "Her system was rather empty when I examined her."

"It has been a very long time since a biologic has been on this ship but Bumblebee do you think you could make something for her to eat?" Optimus asked.

"_Yes Sir some of the supplies we have let over don't really go bad, Pasta, rice, beans stuff like that but when it runs out…"_ Bumblebee let the words die in the air. His leader understood.

"Make her something for her system and then try again my friend to make friends."

"_But sir? I terrified her." _Bee said kicking the floor a bit.

"That may be but you still have the most interface time with humans out of all of us. And you are gentle and small in a very good way." Optimus assured.

Sadness flashed over Bee's optics. Optimus was referring to Sam, his dear Sam who was about the same age as this girl when they first met. He had always been Sam's friend even when he grew up. Heck Bee was even the best man at his wedding. When the cons killed Sam years later Bee had never been quite the same.

"_I'll try Optimus."_ Bee promised. He left the bridge and set about his task.

…..

Unable to find any clothes Sarah wrapped herself in a warm fuzzy blanket like material. Tucking and folding it almost into a dress of sorts. She was getting hungry and worried. The longer she sat in silence the more frightened she became. But she also had time to think more clearly. The robot that had harmed her ran on four legs and had red eyes. This blue eyes robot did not seem like he wanted to harm her. He had even left when she had told him too. True he had called to her like one would a pet and she dearly hoped she wasn't a pet or for that matter a prisoner on the ship. Lost in thought it took Sarah a moment to realize someone had knocked on the door.

"C…Come in?" She hesitated alittle. The robot had not knocked last time.

Bumblebee walked in as slowly and calmly as he could. He didn't want to scare her or drop the plate of noodles he was carrying. He stopped half way to the bed where she was sitting and regarded her for a moment. Her eyes they were so blue, much like his own. Her hair was long and brown falling almost to her waist. The skin was very pale like the light from a star. There was no mistaking it now. She was part of the all spark.

"_Hello." _ Bumblebee beeped towards her. He watched her cock her head slightly to the side. He sighed okay so the all spark child couldn't understand him…just great. Well at least she wasn't screaming.

"Hi." Sarah spoke in almost a whisper but Bee's audio receptors picked it up. His eyes brightened slightly. Maybe this time would be better. He waited to see what she would do next.

Sarah looked at this robot. No he didn't seem dangerous. He looked almost playful and he looked very sad.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you." She whispered again. Bee's head shot up and he whined and clicked. Was he blaming himself? Sarah swore she could almost make out words in the noises he made. "Really it's okay…um…you understand me right?" Bee nodded enthusiastically. "But you can't talk?" She asked

He whined sadly again.

"Sorry I just…wanted to ask you name. I'm Sarah." Bee smiled. She was speaking normally now. Her fear of him was dissipating. "What do you have?" She asked.

Bumblebee took this as permission to come closer. But the moment she flinched he stopped and kneeled handing the dish out towards her.

"Food?" She asked. He beeped.

Sarah took the delicate crystal plate into her hands. "Thank you. I was really hungry." She smiled at him before taking a bit. It was so…plain. No butter, oil or spices or anything. Still she could see he was trying his best. He seemed happy to watch her eat so she let him remain kneeling near her bed. When she was done he reached out and carefully took the plate from her. He stood and turned to go walking towards the large door.

"Wait please." Sarah called sliding off the bed and taking a few paces after him. He turned and she stopped. "I just have so many questions."

Bee gave a long reassuring whistle and left the room the door sealing shut behind him. Sarah stood looking at the shut door. So what happens now? She wondered.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Just my character I created but nothing else. Hasbro owns all the cool stuff. **

THE CHILD OF ALL SPARK

"Did she take the food?" Ironhide wondered as the little scout returned to the bridge.

"_Yes and she did seem a bit calmer. She didn't scream this time but now she seems desperate for answers."_

Optimus sighed from the captain's chair of the deck. "Perhaps now would be a good time to talk with her."

"So who's going?" Ironhide asked. He was eager to meet this little all spark. In spite of his gruff tone and cranky manner Ironhide has a real soft spot for sparklings and younglings. Long ago before the war he had been caretaker of these most delicate beings when they were away from their parents. He would be teased by some of the younger bots who couldn't remember before the war but he was more than a glorified nanny. At the start of the war the deceptions had begun to target autobot sparklings and youngling. Ironhide kept quite a few of them safe even after their own parents had been lost. Bee having been one of those younglings in his care.

Optimus sank back in thought. There were only four of them still active on this ship. Himself, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet.  
"She can meet all of us. I do not think four will be too great a number for her to handle. We will introduce her slowly when we meet up with the others near terrain five."

….

Sarah felt them coming. Something inside her knew that they were coming. Part of her was glad it would be best if she found out where she stood in the eyes of these robots. Part of her was also terrified of the answers they might give her questions. She really didn't want to be a pet.

As the door opened Sarah swallowed hard. She would not be afraid.

"May we come in?" Optimus asked. After the door was already opened. Had Sarah been more comfortable she probably would have rolled her eyes at the comment. Instead she settled for a small nod. With that Optimus followed closely but Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee entered her room. Suddenly the vast ceiling and large open floor seemed very small. Sarah felt herself pulling her knees in tight as they approached the bed. Soon she was surrounded on all sides by four titans watching her. The tallest one who was red, white and blue kneeled down bringing his face more to her level. Optimus saw how hard she was trying to be brave and carefully muted his voice hoping to soften his words. He wanted to sooth this being not frighten her.

"I am Optimus Prime. I gather from my scout your designation…Your name is Sarah?" She nodded, so he continued, "We are Autobots, Advance Robotic beings from the planet Cybertron. I will do my very best to answer all your questions, simplifying where need be." Ratchet looked at Optimus. Was he really going to let her lead the conversation?

Sarah just looked at him so long that Optimus wondered if perhaps she had gone into shock. He was about to as Ratchet to scan her when." Your scout told you my name? Who is your scout?" Out of all the things she could ask this surprised him. "Bumblebee is the best scout we have." At his name Bee clicked and whistled. "Then there is Ratchet our chief medical officer." Ratchet gave a small nod. "And Iron hide out weapons specialist."

"Hey kid." Ironhide's gruff voice from behind her sent a sudden shiver up her spine but she gave him a small smile.

"Am I really in space?" She asked. Optimus followed her gaze to the window.

"Yes." He assured. The room became quiet again as she watched the stars go by.

"Am I your prisoner?" She asked in a whisper, fear finding its way into her voice.

"No." Sarah looked into Optimus's optics. He was not lying. She felt that all the way down to her core and suddenly a bit of her was mad.

"Then why am I here?" She demanded, her outburst starting the bots. "I mean thanks for the save from that four legged cat bot that hurt me but…Why am I on your ship? In outer space? Where are you taking me? And what happened to my clothes?"

"You're here for you protection." Ironhide spoke causing Sarah to whirl around on the bed to face him.

"Yes, should you have remained on your home planet, on earth; the decepticons would have ripped it apart looking for you." Ratchet added.

" Decepticons? The bad robots? And you are fighting them?" She asked. They nodded.

"Why me?" Sarah asked feeling defeated.

"Sarah we have been waiting a very long time for you. I know this will be hard to understand but you are a child of the all spark and we have been searching for you ever since the matrix told of your coming. I must beg your forgiveness though. I had no idea the being infused with the all sparks light would be a human. I fear we are not properly prepared for this trip." Optimus sighed.

"Okay…what's an all spark?" She asked.

"The all spark is a power source that gave birth to our planet. When it was destroyed or planet died. Without the all spark there can be no more of us and there can be no life on Cybertron."

"You don't reproduce will...um...female robots?" She asked feeling suddenly like perhaps she should not have asked that personal a question.

"We can but unfortunately one of the first acts of the war Megatron ordered was the systematic elimination of all femmes. Autobot and Decepticon alike. There was no place for the weak in his new idea for Cybertron. He was relying on the fact we still had the all spark to create more life. And now with you hopefully we can bring our world back to life."

"How can you be sure I'm this all spark star child or whatever?" She couldn't be, it had to be a mistake.

"There is no mistake. The matrix showed you to us." Optimus was so reassuring.

"Have you never done anything different? Anything considered an odd ability?" Ratchet asked.

"Not a thing, unless you are referring to my odd luck of having street lights turn off or on when I walk under them." Sarah smiled at her joke only the bots looked very serious at each other. "I'm getting a headache." she mumbled. This was all too much for one little human to take in.

A moment later Sarah found herself covered in a yellow beam of light. It made her feel strange but it did not hurt. After a moment it stopped. And Ratchet spoke. "I registered no pain Optimus but it does seem her body is in need of evacuating waste."

Sarah buried her face into her hands. Could this be any more embarrassing and weirder at the same time?

"Bumblebee please take Sarah down to the shower station so she can take care of her needs. Then bring her to the bridge so we can continue out talk. Ratchet, Ironhide please go about building and installing a proper disposable system."

Before Sarah could process anything more there was a very strange sound followed by a car horn honking. Somehow Bumblebee had changed from a robot to a sleek car. Sarah stared at the car her mouth hanging open like an idiot. "What? How?"

"Just enjoy the ride kid. "Ironhide laughed giving her a small push off the bed towards the waiting car.

She hesitated a moment fingering the edges of the door. Bumblebee beeped happily as she slipped into the driver's seat. He spun the tires and then peeled out of the room Sarah's scream of fright turned into squeals of enjoyment.

In a very short time, Bumblebee had brought her to the shower station. He transformed and taking Sarah to one of the massive drains he pointed. Then turned away while she flushed her waste systems.

"Done." She called and he turned back towards her. "Hey Bee?" She questioned. He beeped once showing he was listening. "You really aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

He whined and brought his face down towards her. Slowly she reached up and when Bee did not move she gently placed her tiny pale hand on his metal cheek. "You're so warm." She whispered more to herself than to him. "I just…wish I could talk to you."

A bright glow burst from nothing and pushed the two apart. Sarah tumbled to the ground and although he did not fall Bumblebee was knocked back.

"Oh Primus, Sarah are you okay? Please be okay." Bumblebee begged scooping the small form up.

"Bee? What did you say?" A dizzy Sarah murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." Realization crossed her face. "Bee I can understand you." But before he could respond she slumped still in his hands. Primus, what had he done?

**Please review I need the encouragement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Just my character I created but nothing else. Hasbro owns all the cool stuff. **

THE CHILD OF ALL SPARK

Sarah awoke in another beam of yellow light. Though aware of her surroundings she had not felt she had the energy yet to move or speak.

"I swear Ratchet one moment were talking, next there's an explosion of light and then she passed out." Bee's voice was so worried. Sarah smiled internally. Bee was a real cutie.

"Looks like her blood pressure took a sudden drop but its stabilizing now." Ratchet assured and Sarah felt herself being turned over. Her eyes being open startled Ratchet and he gave a sudden yelp, jumping back.

"You forgot to mention the most interesting part Bee. I can understand you."

"What? Since when?" Ratchet was shocked.

Sarah smiled. "I can understand Bee..."

"Since the explosion." Bee answered. Ratchet looked at the two strangely. Had they just finished each other sentence?

"So can I go see Optimus now? He's still waiting right?"

"You seem healthy so I suppose. I will inform Optimus you are coming. Bee keep an eye on her. The slightest change in behavior or mood comm. me at once." Ordered Ratchet.

With that Bumblebee transformed once more and without hesitating Sarah crawled inside. As they sped down the smooth perfect corridors Sarah said nothing. She had had a thought in her head since they first spoke and wanted to bring it up with Optimus. The trip to the bridge was relatively short and as Sarah got out of Bee he transformed. The first thing she noticed were the buttons. There were so many buttons! All blinking different colors and more giant windows that looked panel less showing the void of space.

"Hello Sarah. Ratchet already informed me you new ability." Optimus smiled but Sarah looked serious at him.

"Optimus I have a question. One that needs to be answered" At her stern voice he lowered his hand. Sarah gulped but stepped onto his palm and held his thumb for support as she was lifted towards his face. "You said I am not a prisoner right?"

"No you are not. All sentient beings should have basic right of freedom."

"Then if I asked you right now to turn the ship around and take me home, would you?" She watched his optics closely.

"Sarah if Optimus did that your whole planet would be in danger, countless lives lost under the hands of the decepticons and our home would never be restored." Bumblebee whined but Sarah ignored him.

"Would you Optimus?" She pressed.

The leader of the Autobots did not hesitate in his answer. "Yes, if that is what you truly wanted. I can do it now if you like." Optimus sounded so guilty and so sad but also so very resound and honest. Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak again but a glance from Optimus silenced him. This had to be her decision alone. Sarah thought it over. Could she really risk that many lives just to be home. "The needs of the many, outway the needs of the few." She mumbled to herself. Unaware that even speaking in her lowest voice the Autobots could hear her with ease.

"I think…I would like to see Cyberton." She said feeling as though a weight was off of her shoulders. Oddly she felt a deep urge to rub her cheek against his thumb. He was so warm too. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, only to have them open quickly again."Oh my gosh! I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me." She apologized pulling away from his thumb.

Optimus held back a chuckle. "That's alright." He promised her. Often when sparklings were introduced to a cohort, a family group, they would do something very similar to the leader of said cohort. It was a way of bonding. Perhaps her just being around them was awakening more of the all spark inside her.

"Now would you like a tour of the ship?" He asked. She nodded. "This is the bridge every corridor eventually leads here. You will always be able to find one of us here no matter what time day or night. If you need anything at all you need only ask."

"Well I would like some actual clothes." She blushed, tucking her instant made blanket dress a little tighter.

Optimus thought for a moment. "We don't have any but if Bee would be willing to help I am sure you could cut and stick a few of these blankets together into clothing."

"Sure it will be fun." Bee smiled and slowly Optimus handed Sarah to him. As the tour continued Sarah was shown the escape pods, Ratchets medical lab, the weapons range, the shower room, which she had already seen but this time she was showed the oh so nice pools of warm water and how to get back to her room. Only one thing stood out in her mind.

A door, a plain no different from all the other doors but it had felt strange. When she asked Optimus what was in there she was told it was nothing she needed to worry about and to please stay out of that room. Now as she sat alone in her room she couldn't stop thinking about that door.

….

Days passed and days became weeks. Sarah was only eating twice a day at this point but every morning Bee would spend time with her. The first few days they made clothes. Two pairs of fuzzy pants and two long sleeve fuzzy shirts. They would play games or he would tell her about growing up on Cybertron or about the war and other autobots still living. Some mornings he could not stay with her having duties to attend to. He always felt guilty breaking up there routine but had brought her something to occupy her time. A light and airy white ball. It had been his when he was a youngling and he wanted her to have it to play with. So on another morning without Bee, Sarah took to the halls wandering around. Playing with the ball. She would let her mind drift off and without paying attention she kicked the ball a little too hard. Turning a corner she saw an open door. It was the door. The door that until now she had forgotten about. The door Optimus wanted her not to enter. Yet now it was open before her and dark, the light from the hallway shone off her ball which lay just a few paces inside the door.

Sarah bit her lip. "I can easily run in, grab my ball and run out. There is no need to bother one of the bots." She thought. Okay one two three! She dashed in grabbed her ball and spun on her heels only to have the door slam shut behind her. Sealing her into complete darkness. She banged on the door crying out but it would not open.

Finally some lights turned on. It was so quiet here. The constant hum of the ship seemed to vanish in this room. Sarah looked behind her onto rows and rows of mechs covered with cloth.

Was this a morgue? Oh she had to get out of here! Terribly thoughts filled her mind of horrible horror movies and nightmares. She began to pound on the door again shouting "Please can anyone hear me! Please help! Let me out!" But the pounding only echoed through the morgue and the shaking made the closest bots arm slid out from under the cloth. Sarah jumped as the fingers made a soft gong sound on the metal floor.

Slowly Sarah approached the unmoving form. The rust on the arm indicated a long deactivation from what Bee had told her. The faded colors would once have been very bright. She reached out almost touching the autobot symbol when she got a slight shock. "Stupid static." She said kissing at her finger tips.

Her attention had returned to the door trying to ponder a way to open it, when she hear another metallic sound. Wondering if the arm had fallen the rest of the way to the floor she turned and came face to face with an undead zombie monster!

**Please review I need the encouragement.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Just my character I created but nothing else. Hasbro owns all the cool stuff. Oh and trust me! When I called him a zombie I was referring to how Sarah saw him. Hot Rod is fully resparked.**

THE CHILD OF ALL SPARK

Pain. It was the first thing Hot Rod felt as he came online. Then a soft banging sound found its way into his audio receptors. Hot Rod willed his systems to perform a check. Slag it he hurt. The news from the check was not good. One optic cracked and useless, one leg twisted to the point of almost snapping off. Large parts of this armor missing exposing his proto form as well as a host of other leaks, scratches and other damages systems. With his last remaining strength he forced himself to sit up. The cloth covering him fluttered off to the floor. With his one working optic he could see he was in the morgue. Someone must have thought Hot Rod had off lined due to the extent of his injuries.

Feeling as if he had been to the pit and back his one optic finally found the source of the banging. A small human female a few years older than his charge Daniel appeared to be trying to open the door. He did not recognize this human but possibly a relation of Carley's or Sam's? A cousin perhaps? He stood and the girl turned seeing him for the first time. She went pale and her mouth opened in terror. She didn't scream but only a small squeak of fear escaped her.

"_Don't be afraid." _ He tried to say but his human vocal processer was too damaged. It came out as a horrible metallic grinding sound. It was such a shock Hot Rod touched his throat. The little human covered her ears and backed away looking at Hot Rod like he was a monster.

"_Please…don't go."_ He tried again and came closer dragging his leg behind him.

Sarah backed away at the monsters approach. She was not looking where she was going and tripped over the ball that had started all the trouble. Falling on her butt she let out a small yelp of pain. Hot Rod bent down extending his hand out to help her but she continued to scoot away until her back was against the door.

At his approach Sarah closed her eyes covering her face with her hands. She felt his long cold fingers touch her belly and waited for the pain she was sure was to be inflicted. Sarah gasped, her eyes widening, as the metallic fingers began to move. The robot was tickling her!

Sarah squealed, laughter mixing with the fear she felt. She was just so ticklish and this zombie looking robot seemed to know ever place to poke. She kicked her feet and desperately tried to push the giants hand away. After a moment the robot stopped and just looked at her holding very still.

"So…you're not a monster, are you?" She asked. Hot Rod shook his head no and held out his hand. Slowly he helped her to her feet. "Can you open the door? It's locked or something."

That seemed to get his attention. Hot Rod moved as best as he could towards the computer near the door. It should only have locked in case of hull breach or weapons fire. Finding no indications that anything was wrong he punched in a code sequence and the door opened. Sarah grabbed her ball and followed the wounded robot out. Hot Rod didn't make it far before sliding down against the wall. Sarah came close. "I'll get help okay?" Hot Rod watched her run down the hall. Everything hurt so much; maybe he could just take his optic offline for just a moment.

"Hot Rod!" Ratchet shouted bringing the bot out of his light snooze. Hot Rod tried to smile even with half his face missing. "_Hey doc bot. Think you can fix me?"_

"By Primus…How… How can you be…yes of course I can fix you." Ratchet assured helping Hot Rod to his feet. Sarah hurried behind. As they rushed to Ratchet's lab he contacted the others with a sub sonic pulse "_Hot Rod is alive, hurry, and help us in my lab." _

"It can't be" Ironhide thought transforming into a large black truck and rushing to the lab. Bumblebee and Optimus had also transformed and were on their way. Ratchet eased Hot Rod onto one of the tables. Sarah stood to the side as the others rushed in. Sarah could hear they were talking but could not understand any of it.

The longer they talked the more Sarah started to feel sick. Slowly she turned to go to her room.

Optimus was going to be angry with her.

"_Ratchet, really is all this necessary? I feel like slag but I'm not dying." _Hot Rod assured. In fact the longer he was awake the better he was starting to feel.

"_Hot Rod, what is the last thing you remember?" _Ratchet questioned without slowing in his repairs.

"_We were battling the Decepticons on one of the moons of Thundra and I pushed Daniel out of the way. I think I took a hit. Daniel! Where is he? Is he alright? Was he hurt?" _Hot Rod struggled to stand.

"_Hot Rod, _Optimus spoke up placing a strong hand on the smaller mech. _"The battle you are referring to took place over 500 years ago. We know not what happened to Daniel. We never found him. You were…deactivated." _

"_No, Optimus, it's not possible. If I was dead how can I be here now?"_ He began to shake as the information sunk in.

"_Sadly, it did happen. The human, _Optimus gestured towards Sarah,_ "is a child of all spark and somehow she brought you back."_

"_A child of all spark? One really exists and who would have thought."_ Hot Rod stared at the girl in a new light. She had given him second life but without his charge he wasn't sure he wanted it.

"_We have much to discuss while Ratchet works on you. Bumblebee, please take Sarah back to her room and see if she will tell you what happened." _Optimus turned his head to address Sarah "Sarah please go with…oh she is gone." Indeed the place she had been a moment ago was no longer occupied.

"Bumblebee go and find her." Ratchet spoke up from his work. "We have no idea what using the all spark has done to her system. She needs a full medical evaluation as soon as I am done with Hot Rod." Bumblebee set off on his task. He didn't have to go far. Halfway to her room he found her unresponsive on the floor of the hall. Scooping her as gently as he could hurried back to Ratchet.

Optimus was the first to notice them. "Bumblebee what happened?"

"I found her collapsed in the hall…I think she is having trouble breathing." In truth it seemed she was taking shallow whispery breathes.

"Place her here," Ratchet said pointing to the metal table next to Hot Rod. "I am sorry Hot Rod I must tend to her first. Heart rate erratic, air intake weak, fever." Ratchet began grabbing tools and started Sarah on an IV. "Everyone please out while I work."

With this order everyone except Hot Rod who was still seen as a patient left the room. Bumblebee stood outside the door and refused to leave. He sat there for many hours till Ratchet finally came out followed closely by a fixed and repainted Hot Rod. Bumblebee stood but before he could speak Ratchet spoke. "Bumblebee please gather everyone in the main deck. We need to have a talk." Bumblebee nodded.

A little while later everyone was on the main deck awaiting Ratchet's report. Some more worried than others. "Although I have restored her heart rate, air intake and lowered her fever she has not regained consciousness. My scans indicate she is very mentally active. Almost as if she was in a deep dreaming sleep."

"Is she going to live or not?" Iron hide demanded doing his very best to hide the knot in his spark. For the all spark to burn out so soon seemed so cruel.

Ratchet shook his head. "It's not a point of living. I can easily keep her body alive with a nutrient drip given to her though an IV. I am more concerned with her waking up. If only Red Alert or First Aid was here. I might have been able to do more."

"What caused this to happen? I mean why did the spark even manifest itself like this?"Bumblebee questioned.

"That Bumblebee is the real mystery. From what Hot Rod has told me his…rebirth…seemed a complete accident."

"It's my entire fault; if she hadn't brought me back she wouldn't be sick." Hot Rod exclaimed.

"This is no one's fault. There was no way to predict the all spark would manifest so quickly inside her." Optimus turned his attention to Ratchet. "Is there anything we can do?" Optimus asked.

"I would like to move her to her bed where she will be more comfortable. Perhaps set up a watch to keep an eye on her." Bumblebee waved his hand at the same time Hot Rod spoke up. Seeing a possible dilemma evolving Optimus spoke "We will all take turns watching over her."

"Let us hope, she wakes up soon." Ratchet added.

Bumblebee looked at Sarah as she lay in the bed. Optimus had given him first watch and he was thankful for it. He brushed his hand over her head. Ruffling her hair a bit. Bumblebee suddenly found himself in a whirl wind of memories. As if he was moving though time. He saw impossible things. The birth of stars, the forming of black holes, life being born, evolving and death of whole planets. The surrounding disappeared and was replaced by rapidly shifting scenes quickly moving from day to night and night to day. He saw Sarah as a child and as the all Spark. The light was trying to talk to him. Bee felt like he was being swallowed. As suddenly as it started the swirl of light and memories faded. Once again Bumblebee's optics pickup up the room he and Sarah were in, yet he realized he was no longer touching her. At some point he had pulled his hand away. He looked down at her. It didn't seem possible that she had just opened her data storage to him. He would have to inform Optimus of this. That turned out to be very easy. Optimus soon came to relieve Bumblebee. Hot Rod had wanted to be next but Optimus knew Bumblebee would have refused to leave for anyone other than himself. As Bumblebee told Optimus about what he had seen and the access he had had to her mind, Optimus decided it was about time for Sarah to have a chosen guardian and she seemed to pick Bumblebee.

"Will you agree to be her guardian?"Optimus asked

Bumblebee grew very quiet. He wanted to say yes but something held him back. He thought for a few more moments before speaking."Yes, even though I will never forget Sam. I think I am capable of loving and caring for her as if she was my own…like Sam had been. After what has happened how could I say no?"

"I can give you till she awakens to decide Bumblebee but until then I will consider the matter settled, and I am rather glad. I have a feeling Hot Rod was going to ask to be her guardian."

"Would that be bad?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, but I wanted to give you the chance first. She seems to have taken a great liking to you." With that Optimus took his place watching Sarah and Bumblebee was dismissed.

**Please review I need the encouragement.**


End file.
